keyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Little Busters!
|image1=Archivo:Little_Busters!_visual_novel.jpg |Encabezado = リトルバスターズ! Ritoru Basutāzu! |género=Drama, Fantasía, Romance, Tragedia, Vida Escolar |desarrollador=Key |publicador=Visual Art's Prototype |plataforma=Windows, PS2, PSP, PS Vita, PS3 |clasificación=Todas las edades +18 (Ecstasy) |longitud=>50 horas |lanzado_el=4 de junio del 2007 TBA |relaciones=Kud Wafter |wikia= Little Busters! - Wiki Little Busters! }} Little Busters! (リトルバスターズ! Ritoru Basutāzu!) es una novela visual japonesa desarrollada por Key. Fue lanzada el 27 de Julio del 2007 para PCs Windows y fue calificada como apta para todas las edades. Es la sexta novela visual de Key, junto a otros títulos como Kanon, Air y Clannad. Una versión para adultos titulada Little Busters! Ecstasy fue lanzada el 25 de Julio del 2008 para PCs Windows, a diferencia de Kanon y Air, las cuales primeros salieron con contenido adulto y posteriormente fueron lanzadas con dicho contenido removido. Ecstasy fue porteado más tarde a PlayStation 2, PlayStation Portable, PlayStation Vita y PlayStation 3. Una versión oficial en inglés será lanzada por Visual Art's en Steam. La jugabilidad en Little Busters! sigue una línea de trama ramificada que ofrece escenarios predeterminados con cursos de interacción, y se centra en el atractivo de las seis personajes femeninos principales con los cuales el protagonista interactua, estas aumentan a nueve en Ecstasy. Hay minijuegos adicionales añadidos al juego, como secuencias de batalla que se parecen a los juegos de lucha o la práctica de bateo de béisbol, que sirven para dar a los personajes experiencia, obtener accesorios para usar durante la batalla y mejorar sus estadísticas. Ambos Little Busters! y Ecstasy fueron clasificado como best-selling en juegos de PC en Japón en su momento de lanzamiento, y Ecstasy vendría a vender más de 100.000 unidades. Key continuó produciendo un spin-off para adultos llamado Kud Wafter en junio de 2010, que expande el escenario de Kudryavka Noumi, una de las heroínas de Little Busters!. Hay 14 mangas adaptados de Little Busters! y Ecstasy publicados por ASCII Media Works, Kadokawa Shoten y Ichijinsha. Libros de historietas, novelas ligeras y art books también han sido publicados, así como muchos álbumes de música. Han habido dos programas de radio de Internet presentados por los actores de voz de Noumi Kudryavka y los hermanos Natsume, Rin y Kyousuke. También ha recibido 3 adaptaciones a anime por parte de J.C. Staff y dirijido por Yoshiki Yamakawa. La primera titulada Little Busters!, la cual cuenta con 26 episodios y 1 OVA, cubre las rutas de Komari, Mio, Haruka y Kud, así como parte de la ruta común. La segunda temporada consta de 13 episodios y cubre las rutas de Kurugaya, Rin y Refrain. Por último, la tercera adaptación titulada Little Busters! EX, consta de 8 OVAs y cubre las rutas de las heroínas introducidas en Ecstasy, Tokido Saya, Sasasegawa Sasami y Futaki Kanata. Jugabilidad Little Busters! es una novela visual romántica en la que el jugador asume el papel de Riki Naoe. La jugabilidad se basa mayormente en leer la narración y el diálogo de la historia. El texto en el juego es acompañado por personajes de sprites, que representan con quien Riki está hablando, acompañados sobre un arte de fondo. A lo largo del juego, el jugador encuentra ilustraciones de CG en ciertos puntos de la historia, que toman el lugar del arte de fondo y de los sprites de personajes. Cuando el juego se completa al menos una vez una galería de los CGs ya vistos y la banda sonora estarán disponibles en la pantalla de título del juego. ¡Little Busters! Sigue una línea de trama ramificada con finales múltiples, y dependiendo de las decisiones que el jugador hace durante el juego, la trama progresará en una dirección específica. Hay siete líneas de trama principales que el jugador tendrá la oportunidad de experimentar. A lo largo del juego el jugador tiene varias opciones para elegir y la progresión del texto se detiene en estos puntos hasta que se elija. Para ver todas las líneas de trama en su totalidad, el jugadortendrá que volver a jugar el juego varias veces y hacer diferentes opciones para seguir la trama a una dirección alternativa. Cuando se juega al juego, los escenarios para las seis heroínas están disponibles. Una vez que se haya completado un escenario para cualquier heroína, ese escenario no estará disponible en la siguiente jugada porque la última opción que finalmente llevará al escenario de esa heroína no estará disponible para que los jugadores puedan elegir. Después de la terminación de estas seis rutas, el escenario final llamado Refrain se pone a disposición, lo que sirve para llevar todo a una conclusión definitiva y respuestas a las preguntas planteadas a lo largo del juego normal. Completando Refrain se vuelven a poner a disposición todos los escenarios de la heroínas que se hicieron anteriormente inaccesibles durante el juego para que el jugador pueda volver a examinar los escenarios de nuevo junto con algunos puntos de decisión adicionales que anteriormente no estaban disponibles. A lo largo del juego, el jugador se encuentra con varios minijuegos, que van desde lo simple a lo más complejo. El primer tipo de minijuego encontrado es una secuencia de batalla que se asemeja a un juego de lucha, pero en esta no se requiere ninguna interacción por parte del jugador. Estas secuencias de batalla recurrentes son representaciones de los miembros de los Little Busters entrando en peleas físicas entre sí unos con otros. Cada miembro de la lucha tiene un conjunto de estadísticas que se les atribuye (que incluye fuerza, resistencia, agilidad, reflejo, concentración, juicio y suerte), junto con una barra de vida para seguir la pista de cuántos puntos de daño un combatiente ha dejado. El número máximo de puntos de golpe es determinado por la clasificación de resistencia que se le a dado al luchador. Las armas se pueden utilizar junto con los accesorios que el luchador tiene en su poder y estos artículos pueden ser intercambiados con otros personajes. Otro minijuego recurrente implica que el jugador pueda jugar a la práctica de bateo de béisbol con los miembros de los Little Busters. El jugador, como Riki, controla su posición y se dedica a batear las pelotas lanzadas por Rin. Los Little Busters también participarán en misiones para lograr alguna meta, estas misiones se completan o fallan dependiendo de las opciones del jugador. Estas misiones están conectadas con las secuencias de batalla y la práctica de bateo ya que sirven para dar experiencia de los personajes, obtener accesorios para usar durante las peleas y mejorar sus estadísticas. Sin embargo, estas misiones no afectan a la trama principal de ninguna manera, el jugador tiene incluso la opción de apagar la mayoría de los minijuegos para que el jugador puede centrarse en la trama principal, incluyendo las secuencias de batalla y la práctica de bateo. La primera vez que se juega el juego, las estadísticas de Rin son débiles en comparación con otros personajes. Sin embargo, cuando el jugador complete varias rutas de heroína, las estadísticas de Rin y Riki comenzarán más arriba que antes cuando el jugador comience un nuevo juego, permitiendo que Rin y Riki tengan una mejor oportunidad contra oponentes con estadísticas más altas. Las estadísticas de los miembros Little Busters se muestran en un sistema de clasificación de mayor a menor en estadísticas generales. A pesar de que Little Busters! tiene una calificación para todas las edades, hay una amplia cantidad de ilustraciones CG que presentan a los personajes femeninos en situaciones sugerentes, aunque nunca hasta el punto de ser considerado de naturaleza sexual. Esto contrasta con los anteriores títulos de Clannad y Planetarian: The Reverie of a Little Planet, que también tienen calificaciones para todas las edades, pero esos títulos no contienen tales situaciones sugerentes o incluso ningún tipo de fanservice. En Little Busters! Ecstasy se agregan elementos adultos a la jugabilidad en forma de CG sexuales que representan a Riki y una heroína teniendo relaciones sexuales. Ecstasy extiende la historia de los escenarios de las heroínas en Little Busters!, además de aumentar el número de rutas de heroínas de seis a nueve. Estas tres rutas de heroína incluyen escenarios para Kanata Futaki y Sasami Sasasegawa, dos personajes secundarios del original Little Busters! y una nueva heroína llamada Saya Tokido que sólo aparece en Ecstasy. La primera vez que se juega el juego, estas tres rutas nuevas no están disponibles para el jugador hasta que se complete el escenario de Refrain, aunque el jugador tiene la opción de estarán disponibles inmediatamente. Ecstasy también tiene varias adiciones y cambios menores en los minijuegos, incluyendo la adición de las armas disponibles para el uso en las secuencias de la batalla. Además, Ecstasy cuenta con la adición de dos minijuegos recurrentes relacionados con Saya: un juego de disparos con pistolas y uno que se trata de atravesar por un "laberinto". Trama Escenario y Temas La parte principal de la historia tiene lugar en una escuela secundaria en Japón. Hay un "secreto del mundo" del cual Kyousuke habla; Kengo y Masato también son conscientes de este. Los personajes viven en los dormitorios masculinos o femeninos de los terrenos escolares que se encuentran uno frente al otro. Al lado de los dormitorios se encuentra el edificio principal de la escuela donde las clases tienen, lugar que también alberga en la planta baja la cafetería. La escuela tiene cuatro pisos y normalmente el paso al techo se encuentra restringido. Más allá del edificio principal de la escuela está el gran patio de la escuela, con una zona de piscina que se encuentre adyacente a este. En el otro lado del campo está el campo de béisbol, más allá se encuentra el gimnasio y la cancha, estos se encuentra más cerca del edificio principal de la escuela. La infancia y la adolescencia son dos temas importantes en Little Busters!. El video de apertura de la novela visual comienza con dos líneas escritas en inglés: What "Adolescence" do you have? y Do you remember "Childhood"?'. Riki Naoe, el protagonista masculino, tiene cuatro amigos de la infancia con los cuales creció juntos durante la adolescencia y todavía se encuentra con ellos cuando la historia comienza. Así, la amistad es otro tema fuertemente presentado en la forma de las relaciones de Riki con sus amigos en la escuela secundaria y como piensa que este es insustituible. El video de apertura de la novela visual original contiene una tercera línea escrita en inglés, '''''The irreplaceable one existed there, , aunque otra línea fue añadida en el video de apertura de Little Busters! Ecstasy: This will remind you that you have to recollect "Adolescence". Personajes Principales El jugador asume el papel del protagonista de Little Busters!, Riki Naoe. Él es visto como débil debido a su apariencia juvenil y su constitusión física, también es muy sencillo y tiene más sentido común que la mayoría de sus amigos. Es miembro de un grupo de amigos llamado Little Busters!, que originalmente consistía en cuatro miembros, pero que se expandió a cinco con Riki durante su infancia. El líder de los Little Busters! es Kyousuke Natsume, que es el miembro más viejo. Él a menudo viene con ideas absurdas, pero que casi siempre tienen una explicación. Historia Staff Escritores *Jun Maeda (Líder) *Chika Shirokiri *Yūto Tonokawa *Leo Kashida Arte *Na-Ga *Itaru Hinoue Música *Jun Maeda *Shinji Orito Categoría:Novela Visual Categoría:Eroges Categoría:Little Busters!